


Counterintuitive

by barbaesparza



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Asexual Peter Stone, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soothing Stiffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/pseuds/barbaesparza
Summary: Something that is counterintuitive does not happen in the way you would expect it to.





	Counterintuitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChameleonCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Cherie! Ah fuck, it just ticked past midnight as I'm typing this, lmao. NEVERTHELESS. You are wonderful and you deserve all the happiness!!
> 
> I don't know what this is, but I was thinking about how Peter and Sonny would be like in the Ace Peter 'verse once they get together.
> 
> Hope this isn't weird - I'm not the most informed about the ace community but I'm always happy to be educated on this.
> 
> Also a big thank you to @Astronaut_Milky for the encouragement!

Peter stirs awake, the warmth of Sonny’s body a welcome presence, filling him with intense happiness not able to be dulled by the hazy remnants of sleep. He can’t wait to spend the whole day with Sonny.

He’s already awake, Peter can tell, but he’s being weirdly still under his touch, Peter’s arm having been thrown over him at some point.

“Good morning,” Peter says, nuzzling into Sonny’s neck.

“Morning,” Sonny responds, sounding distant.

Something feels a little off. “Sonny?” Peter tilts his head up to get a good look at him. He’s flushed, avoiding eye contact, possibly… panicky? “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Sonny says quickly, letting his hand rest on Peter’s arm.

Peter relaxes a little at the contact, but keeps watching him. “You’re not sick or anything?”

“Nope! I’m fine,” Sonny tells him, his voice unusually high pitched. He stretches and shifts away a little.

“Okay, good,” Peter says, but then Sonny’s getting up. “Hey, where’re you going?” They have the whole day to themselves, there’s hardly any rush. Peter was hoping they could spend a little time together doing nothing.

“I, um, I-” Sonny takes a breath before turning around. “Can I be honest?”

Peter sits up a little. “Please.”

Sonny’s fingers twist in his lap. “I was dreaming about… something. And I’m still uh, affected,” he says sheepishly.

“What were you dreaming about?” Peter asks, slightly concerned. He’s never known how to help Sonny with his nightmares, but he wants so badly to be there for him.

“Nothing bad,” Sonny says in a reassuring tone, staring at the bedspread in thought.

“Okay. Come back to bed for a bit,” Peter suggests. He clasps Sonny’s wrist gently and startles when Sonny pulls away with a sharp intake of breath.

“I can’t,” he says.

Peter’s brow furrows at the back of Sonny’s head. “Why?”

Sonny lets out a short sigh before turning back slowly. “I was dreaming about you,” he says after a moment, his eyes finding Peter’s.

“That’s nice,” Peter says, his mouth turning up.

“It was,” Sonny says with a nod. “But it’s not something you’d like, I don’t think.” He bites his lip, letting his eyes fall.

It takes a moment for the penny to drop. “Ah.”

Sonny pinks further. “So I was gonna, you know, cool myself down…”

“You can come back to bed,” Peter says evenly. “If that’s what you want.”

Sonny blinks. “Uh, I mean, if it doesn’t make you-”

Peter smiles easily. “I’m not uncomfortable.” Despite his lack of interest in the past, it doesn’t surprise him that he doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all.

“Oh.” Sonny slides back down to Peter, sweeping a hand through his hair. “I probably can’t stay for long.”

“Stay,” Peter says. “You don’t have to cool down, unless you want to.”

Sonny frowns a little. “Um. What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t like _having_ sex, but I’d still like to see you,” Peter says, taking in Sonny’s reaction with a tentative smirk.

Sonny gapes at him for a few moments before finding his words. “See me?”

“What do you think?” Peter asks, resting a hand on Sonny’s waist. He can’t say he hasn’t thought about it in idle moments here and there. “Want me to watch you?” He meets Sonny’s eyes, curious to see what he thinks.

“Peter… Are you sure?” Sonny says in awe.

Peter toys with the hem of Sonny’s shirt. “Wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t. Can I?”

Sonny nods, and Peter slowly pulls his shirt up and off, lingering on the soft skin. They take a moment to breathe together, and Peter nudges closer. He watches as Sonny’s pupils dilate, his lips parted. His eyes search Peter’s face, looking excited, if a little nervous. Smiling, Peter reaches up to cup Sonny’s face. A reassurance that this is alright, that this is what he wants, what they both want.

Their lips meet and it feels perfect like this, Sonny’s lips soft against his, messy but sweet.

Soon, Sonny’s mouth falls open, and he groans softly, pulling Peter closer towards him, kissing him hard. This is different. Urgent. Peter likes it. He likes feeling how much Sonny wants him, likes giving himself to Sonny.

Their tongues slip into each other’s mouths as Peter trails his hands down Sonny’s chest and stomach. Sonny breaks away first, his breathing heavier than before.

“Could- Could you take off yours too? Is that okay?” Sonny asks, sounding almost shy.

“Of course,” Peter answers, and takes off his own shirt, tossing it off the bed carelessly. “Tell me what you dreamt about.”

“Oh,” Sonny trails off in thought. “This. You. Your mouth.” He hesitates for a moment. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he adds seriously.

“I will,” Peter promises simply, before dropping his gaze to where Sonny’s erection is straining against his pajama pants. “Take off your pants.”

Sonny swallows before reaching to push the elastic down, then his boxers. It’s a fascinating sight, Sonny’s cock hitting his stomach, and Peter stares just a little too long.

“Babe. You okay?”

“You’re beautiful,” Peter tells him, realizing his mouth was hanging open and rearranging it into a soft smile. “Touch yourself for me.”

Sonny’s eyes crinkle in response. “Kiss me.”

Peter eagerly complies, and feeling Sonny’s smile on his lips makes him feel so loved, as Sonny’s hands roam his sides playfully. The movements are drawn out and unhurried, until they grow quicker, hungrier. He feels Sonny’s arm move to grasp himself and tears himself away so he can watch, resting his head on Sonny’s shoulder.

Sonny starts stroking himself slowly, pressing a kiss into Peter’s hair. His other hand is warm against Peter’s side.

“Are you okay?” Sonny asks again.

“Yeah,” Peter responds. “Yeah, keep going.”

Sonny chuckles. “I’m pretty close, you know.”

Peter keeps watching, transfixed. “I want to hear you. Are you loud?”

“I can be,” Sonny says, his voice sounding rough as he circles his arm around Peter’s waist, tightening his grip. He steals a moment to kiss Peter deeply before picking up a languid pace again. “Can be pretty quiet when I need to be.”

Peter grins. “Never would have guessed.” He slides a hand onto Sonny’s stomach experimentally, and it earns him a quiet groan.

“That feels good,” Sonny tells him breathlessly, forming a fist and jerking himself roughly. Peter strokes his thumb along the fuzz there, nosing along Sonny’s pulse point before pressing down harder.

“Oh god,” Sonny moans. _“Oh god.”_

“Yeah?” Peter’s eyes go wide as he lifts his head, taking in the way Sonny bites down on his lip, the damp mess of his hair, already mussed from sleep. The way his eyes are dark and impossibly bright all at once. He’s a vision. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Sonny says, panting.

“Are you gonna come for me?”

“Mmm, yes,” Sonny responds shakily.

“Good,” Peter says, pressing a dirty kiss to Sonny’s mouth as a reward, trailing his hand to Sonny’s hip.

Sonny gasps against Peter’s lips, his hand moving faster.

“Fuck, Peter…” Sonny whines.

“Sonny,” Peter breathes as Sonny fucks up into his hand and comes with a deep moan. It’s unlike anything he’s ever heard before. He takes it all in, mesmerized, keeping his hand on Sonny’s hip, feeling him jerk and shudder erratically.

“Wow. You look so- _so_ good like this,” Peter says, watching Sonny paint himself with his come. He brings a hand to Sonny’s face, murmuring words of encouragement, Sonny’s eyes never leaving him until Peter ducks to pepper kisses along his jaw.

When he’s completely spent, Sonny sinks back onto his pillow, eyeing Peter with heavy-lidded appreciation. Peter feels hot with the attention, but it’s not unwelcome. He thinks he could get used to being wanted, however counterintuitive that may seem. He leans down and draws a lazy kiss from Sonny’s lips, the warmth of Sonny’s hands on his hips making him feel anchored, safe.

“Mmph.” Sonny pulls away reluctantly, sitting up and grabbing a few tissues to clean himself up, tucking himself away before pulling Peter on top of him. Peter can’t stop smiling as they tangle their arms around each other and hold on tight.

“Oh,” Sonny says suddenly, his eyes widening, “You really liked that?”

It’s only then that Peter realizes he’s half hard in his pajama pants. He also realizes he’s not embarrassed about it, but here in Sonny’s arms, he’s already satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are awesome and appreciated always :)


End file.
